


Before I Dive Right Into You

by Jas1922



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Hinted Chanbaek, M/M, With a dash of sexy abs, lifeguard!au, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 03:37:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13355691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jas1922/pseuds/Jas1922
Summary: Jongin goes to the country club everyday for the view aka. shirtless Kyungsoo perched on his lifeguard tower.





	Before I Dive Right Into You

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Kaisoo Day!  
> I wrote this with a very short timeline, but I found myself really enjoying it while I was writing.  
> Hope you guys can show this some love <3 It's just short fluff!
> 
> Warning for shirtless Kyungsoo (and Jongin later on)

 

“Wipe your mouth, you have drool at the corners, loser.” 

  
  


Jongin snaps out of his daydream and lifts the back of his hand to his mouth naturally, only pausing when he makes out Baekhyun sniggering at him from the corner of his eyes. 

  
  


“I hate you.” He pouts and pushes his huge thick-framed glasses further up the bridge of his nose, ducking his head in embarrassment. Jongin knows there’s a furious blush across his cheeks too. Across them, a group of old ladies watching them collectively fawns over the boy because he’s just too goddamn adorable. 

  
  


“Oh please, you love me—” Baekhyun coos and pinches Jongin on the cheek lightly, which eventually teases a small smile out of the latter to show he’s forgiven. 

  
  


Jongin’s too nice to hold grudges anyway, and the fact that he has been best friends with Baekhyun all his life, actually the other is his  _ only _ friend, he knows Baekhyun had only said what he said to rile him up on purpose. 

  
  


Not that he isn’t already hot and bothered by someone’s presence across the pool. 

  
  


“—but of course, not as much as you love Mr. hot-damn-i-want-to-lick-his-abs lifeguard over there.” Baekhyun points blatantly in Kyungsoo’s direction, and Jongin lets out a loud squawk when he sees said lifeguard staring back at them in the distance. All the blood drains from his face. 

  
  


_ Please tell me he didn’t hear.  _

  
  


But who is he kidding? Baekhyun’s whisper is one that can be heard all the way across the Pacific. 

  
  


“I will kill you!” Jongin shrieks. The next second, he jumps up and smothers his best friend’s mouth, uncaring that he’s causing a mini commotion as others on the pool chairs surrounding them turn their attention to the two boys suddenly engaged in a wrestling match.  

  
  


It’s awhile later that Jongin halts his murder of the other when Baekhyun releases his grip over Jongin’s wrists and taps at his sides anxiously, pointing to someone behind him. A quick glance down at the tiled floors reveals a person’s familiar outline in the form of a shadow. 

  
  


Familiar only because Jongin had spent the most of his summer committing it to memory. 

  
  


_ Oh shit.  _ He feels helpless all of a sudden.  

  
  


“Is there a problem here?” Deep like the ocean and calming like waves, Jongin’s heart and mind is at peace when he hears Kyungsoo’s voice. Baekhyun inhales and exhales exaggeratedly when Jongin finally lets go of his mouth, but the latter refuses to turn around to greet Kyungsoo. 

  
  


He’s shy enough in school for fellow students to think he has social anxiety, but when in the face of his crush, Jongin turns into a provoked hedgehog, curling in on himself and wishing nothing more than to hide away from the world. 

  
  


“Kyungsoo! Hi!” Baekhyun finally breaks the silence, propping his body up with his elbows and looking past Jongin’s shoulder to greet their schoolmate. 

  
  


“Hey, Baekhyun,” the other replies. 

  
  


From Jongin’s position, he doesn’t see the way Kyungsoo glances at him, seemingly worried at his sustained silence and stubborn refusal to look at him. It isn’t common for someone to ignore only the most popular boy in school; someone who has both girls and boys falling at his feet wherever he went.

  
  


But Baekhyun does see the slight hurt that flashes in Kyungsoo’s eyes and he smirks, filing away a fascinating thought for future blackmail. 

  
  


“I didn’t know you and Jongin were a couple.” 

  
  


Jongin tenses up at Kyungsoo’s comment. 

  
  


“Anyway, try to keep stuff like that in the bedroom, okay? There are kids around and their parents would probably not appreciate tainting their innocence here,” Kyungsoo says. 

  
  


Jongin exchanges a horrified look with Baekhyun, probably only just realising how compromising their position was with Jongin straddling the other. They jump three feet apart from each other immediately. 

  
  


“We’re not dating!” Jongin practically yells in Kyungsoo’s face. The latter even takes an involuntary step back at the volume the younger had projected his voice. It’s very unusual behaviour for the soft-spoken sophomore. “W-We’re n-not...” Jongin’s voice drops to a shy whisper, and he flaps his hands in the air weakly. 

  
  


He finally decides to hide his face in his hands after he happened to tilt his head up a fraction and catches sight of Kyungsoo’s defined abs once more.  _ Holy smokes. It looks so much better close up. _ Across them, the group of old ladies lets out a collective coo.

  
  


“Definitely not,” Baekhyun confirms when Kyungsoo looks at him. 

  
  


The relief in the other man is so obvious from the way his shoulders turn slack and a smile grows on his face that Baekhyun thinks Jongin is incredibly oblivious and blind for believing all the time that his feelings for the senior are purely one-sided. 

  
  


“Well, okay then. Now that we’ve ascertained there’s nothing wrong here, I shall head back to my post.” Kyungsoo shuffles on the spot awkwardly, as if he’s tempted to say more, but he eventually decides to take his leave. 

  
  


Baekhyun can only shake his head and let out a deep sigh when he sees Jongin peeking out from between his fingers, letting out a soft whine he thinks no one hears while staring at Kyungsoo’s retreating back longingly. 

  
  


===

  
  


Today finds Jongin not parked on a pool chair but a beach chair because his favourite lifeguard has been rotated to the bay watch shift. The country club they are in is a huge one with recreational spaces spilling over to a public beach leading to the clear blue waters of the Pacific Ocean. 

  
  


Kyungsoo looks sexy as usual some meters away, in his black shades and red boardshorts, chiseled upper body bared for the world (and Jongin) to drool over, atop his lifeguard tower. 

  
  


“Turn around and let me put some sunscreen on you, Nini.” Baekhyun pats him on the back and makes rotating gestures for him to turn around. “You’ll burn at this rate.” 

  
  


Jongin pouts. He doesn’t want to turn around. Because turning around means he’s facing away from Kyungsoo. 

  
  


“No!” He says like a petulant child. But in the next second, Baekhyun practically manhandles him and pushes him down on the chair having anticipated his response. Before Jongin can even protest, he feels the other pulling his shirt up and squirting the sticky fluid on his back, slowly rubbing him down after. He thrashes for awhile to try and buck Baekhyun off, but eventually gives up and lays silently. 

  
  


“Are you done yet?” Jongin asks after a minute. It’s only his back and arms afterall. He doesn’t know why the other is taking so long for such a simple task. 

  
  


“Not yet,” his best friend lands a playful slap on his butt, which has him yelping. “Be patient and hold still.” 

  
  


“Okay,” Jongin replies glumly, adjusting his glasses for the nth time that afternoon. 

  
  


What the younger doesn’t know is that Baekhyun is rubbing slow circles around his lower back, despite the skin there being already covered, on purpose. It looks almost sensual to those who don’t know better. And Baekhyun is getting a good kick out of watching Kyungsoo grow jealous at the display. 

  
  


“Up you get.” He finally releases Jongin when the lifeguard turns his back on them and busies himself with reading some files left on his small desk.

  
  


The younger pops up enthusiastically and immediately glances over to Kyungsoo. The smile on Jongin’s face slides off when he sees the other isn’t looking in his direction. 

  
  


“He didn’t look over once?” He asks Baekhyun. 

  
  


“Nope,” the latter replies after a second’s pause. Baekhyun is deriving too much pleasure from teasing Jongin and Kyungsoo, so he’s happy to continue playing the devil until one of them breaks and confesses. 

  
  


“Do you think if I pretend to drown, he’ll look at me?” 

  
  


“Ow!” Jongin yelps when he receives Baekhyun’s slipper to his face. 

  
  


===

  
  


“Hey, what is that?” Jongin points at the shore and turns around, only to find Baekhyun already running towards the ice cream truck on the pier screaming  _ “very berry strawberry!”  _ like a schoolgirl who has just inhaled a helium balloon. It’s barely six in the evening, and the jolly man manning the truck hasn’t even rang his bell to attract his customers yet, but Baekhyun’s already first in line. 

  
  


Jongin gives a disappointing shake of his head and turns back around. The more he studies the unmoving lump on the edge of the water, the more he makes out the shape of an animal beneath strands of seaweed and twigs. Jongin lets out a loud gasp and sprints forward at once. 

  
  


“No! No,” he falls to his knees and starts untangling the poor thing — a puppy on closer look — who didn’t look like it was breathing anymore. His heart is crushed at the thought of a creature so young and innocent suffering. It’s definitely a stray from the lack of a collar around its neck. Jongin hadn’t even noticed it playing by the water earlier, granted his attention was taken elsewhere. 

  
  


“Help!” He calls out to no one in particular when he finally frees the puppy and clutches it to his chest, at a loss and panicking, he’s desperate for any help. “Please!” Jongin tries to flag down a lady jogging by, but she doesn’t notice because of her headphones. 

  
  


He feels a hand on his shoulder a couple of seconds later, only noticing it’s Kyungsoo taking the puppy from him and laying it down on the sand on its side when the other bends down and starts pumping at the puppy’s chest with three fingers. By now, they have the attention of most on the beach, and Jongin makes out Baekhyun’s figure running back to him (ice cream cone clutched in his hand) through the well of tears he didn’t even know was there in his eyes. 

  
  


“Come on, little guy,” Kyungsoo huffs and bends down to prop his ear against the puppy’s mouth, probably to check for breathing. “Come back, please.” The lifeguard straightens and continues to give compressions. 

  
  


“Jongin!” Baekhyun kneels beside him and wraps a comforting arm around the younger. “What’s going on?” 

  
  


“The poor puppy, Baek.” Jongin attaches himself to his best friend and hides his face in Baekhyun’s neck, too afraid to look in Kyungsoo’s direction. He had a pet dog once, and to date he’s still emotionally scarred from when it passed away. 

  
  


It’s impressive that despite Baekhyun’s body being jostled back and forth by Jongin’s weight, his hold on his cone never weakens. “It’s going to be okay,” he pats awkwardly at the younger’s back and brings his cone up to his lips for a bite. 

  
  


“I can’t believe you’re still eating that ice cream now,” Jongin gives him the stink eye and ignores Baekhyun’s weak protests that it was already starting to melt.

  
  


“Kyungsoo will save the puppy, Nini. Don’t worry,” the latter eventually says. 

  
  


It’s an anxious wait, but finally the puppy emits a weak whine and Kyungsoo sits back, tired but relieved. The puppy’s legs are too tired for it to stand on and run away so it rests on the bed of weeds. 

  
  


“Is he okay?” Jongin scrambles forward on his knees. He doesn’t even realise how close he is to Kyungsoo; mind fully occupied with thoughts on the puppy and nothing else. The crowd around them slowly disperses when they see the drama is over. 

  
  


The lifeguard strokes the puppy gently and breaks out into a wide smile when it lets out a couple of broken whines before nuzzling against his hand. “ _ She’s  _ okay now. Must be cold, that’s why she keeps sticking to my hand. Look! How cute,” Kyungsoo looks up at Jongin the next second, and the latter swears his heart stops. 

  
  


Because Kyungsoo was smiling  _ at _ him and Jongin loves the way his lips curl into the shape of heart; he loves the way the other’s eyes twinkle from happiness, as if all the stars in the universe had collided and now rests within those orbs. (Also, Jongin thinks he just loves Kyungsoo. Period.)

  
  


“You’re cute,” he blurts out without thought. When the words he had just uttered registers in his mind, Jongin blushes profusely and turns his face away. His hands automatically come up to adjust his glasses, even though it’s perfectly fitted on the bridge of his nose; a nervous habit. What he doesn’t see is Kyungsoo blushing and facing away too. 

  
  


It’s the loud retching sounds Baekhyun makes behind them that snaps them out of it. “Sorry, bad throat. Thought I was choking on a strawberry,” he blatantly lies when both Jongin and Kyungsoo jumps at the sudden noise. “Should we bring the puppy to a Vet to check on it, just in case?” He asks. 

  
  


“Yes, I think we should,” Kyungsoo clears his throat and picks up the puppy, cradling it to his chest. For a second, Jongin is jealous because she’s touching the lifeguard’s abs! Something he has wished for ever since the first time he saw Kyungsoo shirtless. “I know a place,” Kyungsoo says. “My duty ends in a couple of minutes. Wait for me and we can go together?” He fixes a glance at Jongin. 

  
  


“Okay,” Jongin squeaks out. He’s surprised Kyungsoo asked for his company to bring the puppy to the Vet. Then he remembers it was he who had found her in the first place, and maybe Kyungsoo assumed he would have wanted to come with. The invitation didn’t mean anything else then. Jongin’s uplifted mood dampers slightly. 

  
  


“Here. You hold her instead.” Jongin looks down when he feels a weight placed in his hands, and when he sees it’s the puppy that Kyungsoo had passed him, he hugs her to his chest immediately, afraid that he’d drop her. The puppy whines and buries its face in Jongin’s shirt, and the latter can’t help but smile. 

  
  


“I’ll buzz Chanyeol to come relieve me and we can go once I change clothes, okay?” Kyungsoo pats the puppy and whispers a  _ “be good”  _ before he glances up at Jongin, nods, and then spins around. The younger watches as the lifeguard climbs his tower effortlessly, muscles on his arms and back rippling, and lets out an audible (wistful) sigh. 

  
  


Deciding his best friend needs help to restart his heart, Baekhyun steps toward Jongin and pats the younger’s head. “He told you to be good for him, Nini,” he teases. 

  
  


===

  
  


“I can’t believe Baekhyun bailed,” Jongin grumbles and wraps his arms around his own body in an attempt to curl in on himself even more. He simply refuses to look to his right. 

  
  


“Don’t you enjoy my company, Jongin?” Kyungsoo speaks up, and the younger almost trips over his own feet. 

  
  


“I-I d-do!” He rushes out. The last thing he wants is for Kyungsoo to think he hates him. Jongin blushes and starts to adjust his glasses again when he sees the lifeguard freeze on the spot. Kyungsoo must not have expected Jongin’s response to his question asked teasingly. 

  
  


The opportunity to admire Kyungsoo’s side profile presents itself again with the other’s head still up in the clouds, and Jongin rakes his eyes over the other’s body.

  
  


How does one look so hot and sexy without a shirt on, yet cute and snuggly after donning a hoodie. Jongin stifles his squeal with his fist. 

  
  


The lifeguard had brought them to a family friend to look over Hoochoo (they had named her that after Baekhyun insisted she looked the colour of pepper) and when Jongin was distracted trying to be one with the wall so Kyungsoo will stop looking at him, Baekhyun had taken the chance to leave. It was all deliberate on the latter’s part; he simply wanted to create more opportunities for his best friend to spend time with his crush, and he thought Jongin would appreciate it. 

  
  


Of course the latter panicked when he realised he was alone with Kyungsoo. After Hoochoo was given the all clear and they were leaving the clinic, Jongin had almost expired on the spot when Kyungsoo asked him if he had dinner plans. He dare say the lifeguard even looked shy when he asked.  _ What’s that all about?  _ Jongin can’t seem to figure out why Kyungsoo had looked flustered when he took his time to reply. 

  
  


Sadly, Jongin knows his mother had cooked his share that night so he had to decline. He didn’t see Kyungsoo’s face fall because he was staring at his own feet. 

  
  


But of course the other is too much of a gentleman and he had offered to walk Jongin home despite the younger’s protests, so that’s where they find themselves a few minutes later — Jongin walking as close to the edge of the road as possible so he doesn’t accidentally bump into Kyungsoo. Their hands had grazed against each other’s at the start and Jongin almost went into cardiac arrest, so precautionary measures had to be taken. 

  
  


Hoochoo’s timely bark snaps Kyungsoo out of his reverie, and upon realising he’d been stoning in the middle of the sidewalk for no reason, the lifeguard clears his throat and continues walking. Jongin quietly falls into step beside him.

  
  


“I’ve noticed you visit the country club everyday?” Kyungsoo says. 

  
  


_ Only because of you.  _ “Y-Yes,” Jongin squeaks.  _ Play cool, you idiot. He will never know.  _ “I l-like to spend t-time at the pool.” 

  
  


“And yet, you never swim?” The lifeguard turns his stare on him and Jongin gulps hard. 

  
  


“I enjoy the v-view?” 

  
  


Kyungsoo pauses to think for awhile before he lets out a soft  _ ahhh.  _ “Yeah, I love that the pool area looks out to the beach too. The sunsets are spectacular.” 

  
  


Well, Jongin wasn’t referring to that view, but okay. The other doesn’t need to know that. 

  
  


They fall into a comfortable silence until he sees a familiar row of houses. “Erm… this is me.” He slows to a stop outside his gate and holds out his arms. 

  
  


“Oh! Right…” Kyungsoo hands Hoochoo over and Jongin immediately hides his face behind her tiny body. Back in the clinic, he had offered to care for the puppy knowing that his parents won’t say no to the new addition to their household. They had soft hearts, all of them, and Jongin knows Hoochoo’s puppy eyes can win them over easily. 

  
  


“T-Thank you for walking me back,” he says in a soft voice. 

  
  


“It was my pleasure, Jongin.” Kyungsoo waves his hands dismissively. “Go on in, don’t let your family wait.” The lifeguard smiles and takes a step backwards, as if to leave. And Jongin is so tempted to invite Kyungsoo in, but he holds his tongue at the thought of his sisters teasing him. 

  
  


“I’ll see you tomorrow?” He yells out when Kyungsoo turns his back on him, startling them both. At the smile the other gives him, Jongin blushes and shifts his weight between his feet shyly.  

  
  


“I’m on duty from nine,” Kyungsoo yells back. 

  
  


_ I know.  _ Jongin nods.

  
  


Don’t ask him how he knows. Ask Baekhyun. 

  
  


“See you, Jongin. Goodnight.” The lifeguard spares him one last look before he saunters off. When Kyungsoo is finally out of sight, Jongin squeezes Hoochoo to his chest and jiggles on the spot excitedly. 

  
  


“Did you hear that, Hoochoo? He said good night! Kyungsoo said goodnight to me,” he squeals. But the puppy remains unimpressed and continues chewing on his shirt sleeve. Jongin almost jumps out of his skin when he turns around to see his parents and sisters’ faces pressed up against the living room’s window, obviously watching him (and probably Kyungsoo when the latter had walked him back). 

  
  


“Who was that good-looking boy just now, Nini?” His mother confronts him the second he steps through the doors. “Is he your boyfriend? You should have invited him in for dinner.” 

  
  


“He’s just a friend, mum,” Jongin whines embarrassedly and tries to escape. 

  
  


“You wish he’s more than just a friend though,” his eldest sister wriggles her brows teasingly and Jongin, well, Jongin can’t disagree. 

  
  


===

  
  


“Who  _ is _ that?” Baekhyun stares at the tall man hanging off Kyungsoo’s shoulders before rounding the pool chair to poke at Jongin’s pouty lips. 

  
  


“I don’t know,” Jongin says grumpily. It’s obvious he’s jealous. 

  
  


“Well, whoever that is, he’s hot!” Baekhyun smirks. 

  
  


Sure he is. Jongin takes off his glasses and wipes them with his shirt before fitting it back over his face. Stranger danger still looks so compatible with Kyungsoo, it hurts his eyes to see. They gather he’s a new lifeguard for he wears the same red boardshorts as their (Jongin’s) resident hottie. The country club has always had a shortage of lifeguards so it was only time they hired a fresh face. But the reason why stranger danger insists on sticking to Kyungsoo evades them. 

  
  


Most of the women around the pool have their eyes on the two lifeguards on duty, and Jongin swears he sees some foaming at the mouth. Because both Kyungsoo and stranger danger are practically sex on legs. 

  
  


Jongin glances down and pokes his own tummy. Well, he has one pack, so that’s that. Jongin pouts.  _ I’m never going to be enough for Kyungsoo, am I?  _ It’s always when he sees Kyungsoo with his friends — friends who are more popular, outgoing and charming than him — that Jongin’s inner demons surfaces. He asks himself why he can’t shed his shyness more often. He asks himself why he can’t change. He also asks himself why he can’t be better. 

  
  


“Oh man,” Baekhyun sighs. “On days like this, I wish I was a lifeguard too so I can spend more time with new guy. You think he’s single, Nini?” His best friend nudges him on the sides. 

  
  


“The only style you specialise in is doggy-paddle, Baek,” Jongin points out. 

  
  


Baekhyun shoots him an offended look before rolling his eyes. “Well, we’re not all junior champions like you.” 

  
  


Then it hits him. 

  
  


Jongin gasps. 

  
  


How he can be better. 

  
  


===

  
  


“I can’t believe you’re actually doing this,” Baekhyun looks him up and down before letting out a slow wolf-whistle. 

  
  


Jongin smiles shyly and raises his hand to his face, only to pause when he remembers he no longer wears glasses. 

  
  


“Break a leg, Nini.” Baekhyun steps up to wrap him in a hug. “Not literally though… you know what I mean.” 

  
  


“Stop groping me,” Jongin growls warningly when the other’s hand stays on his ass. But before he can push Baekhyun away, his best friend jumps back like he’s been electrocuted. Jongin gives him a worried look, but he finally knows why Baekhyun reacted the way he did when someone steps beside him. 

  
  


“Jongin?” Kyungsoo looks up at his eyes with an unreadable expression on his face. “You…. Y-you’re—” The lifeguard stutters. 

  
  


“Hot?” Baekhyun supplies.

  
  


“Yeah,” Kyungsoo nods before realising his slip up. “No! I mean, you’re,” he gestures at the whole of Jongin. 

  
  


“No, he’s not hot?” Baekhyun gives him a faux frown.

  
  


“No! I mean, yes. I mean—” Kyungsoo stops short and fixes Baekhyun a glare before punching him hard on the arm. Jongin blushes and glances down at his feet after his best friend runs away cackling and he is left alone with Kyungsoo. 

  
  


“You stopped visiting the country club,” the lifeguard says, almost in an accusing tone. Jongin thinks he hears hurt within Kyungsoo’s words too, and his heart lifts with hope. 

  
  


“Yeah,” he scratches at his nape shyly. Unbeknownst to him, that action shows off his bicep and Kyungsoo’s jaw drops open. “I was training.” 

  
  


“I can see that,” Kyungsoo whispers. 

  
  


It was hard having the determination to stop wasting his time away at the country club, pining for the lifeguard, and training up again. Lifeguard trials open a month after Jongin had set his mind on becoming one so he can spend more time with Kyungsoo, so he had very little time to work towards his not so little dream. But Jongin made it. 

  
  


He used to be a junior champion in freestyle swimming throughout elementary and middle school, so his swimming abilities were never in doubt. But when he left the sport in high school to concentrate on his studies, all the muscle he had built up wasted away. During this past month, he and Baekhyun had really put in everything to whip him back into shape. He’s now proud to say his one pack has upgraded to four (it’s admirable for the little time he had to train) and he has finally learnt the convenience of contact lenses. 

  
  


Jongin knows he’s still not at the level of the more experienced lifeguards like Kyungsoo, but he’s hoping that his determination and potential to reach that level will win his judges over. 

  
  


“So you want to be a lifeguard huh?” Kyungsoo lets out a light laugh. “Why?” 

  
  


A shrill whistle blown from the mini podium occupied by several men in red caps and shortboards snatches their attention. “Gather around, candidates!” One of them yells.

  
  


Jongin takes a step towards the podium and turns to face Kyungsoo. “I’ll tell you if I pass the test.” He smiles bashfully. 

  
  


===

  
  


“We’re going to get another warning from management if you keep this up,” Jongin says, pressing his palm to his lips after to hide his growing smile. 

  
  


Kyungsoo, who was parading up and down the length of the pool in front of Jongin’s tower with his hands on his hips, annoyed frown on his face, turns and glares at the younger. “I shouldn’t have passed you.” Kyungsoo scowls and makes his way over to Jongin. “Look at all these people—” he gestures at the army of old ladies in the pool, “—they’re occupying the pool, but they’re not even swimming. All they do is stare at you all day!” 

  
  


Jongin chuckles and wraps his arms around Kyungsoo when the latter steps within reach. The old ladies watching them collectively fawns over the couple because they’re just too goddamn adorable. 

  
  


“Hey! Don’t judge. That was what I did a month ago,” Jongin says. 

  
  


A blush grows slowly on Kyungsoo’s cheeks and Jongin can’t help but lean down to plant a kiss on his boyfriend’s nose. 

  
  


“You’re so corny, I hate you.” Kyungsoo frees himself from Jongin’s embrace some seconds after allowing himself to indulge in the younger’s warmth and walks back to his lifeguard tower before they get another warning letter on inappropriate workplace relationships. 

  
  


Jongin smiles to himself but whips his head back to the pool when he hears a loud splash. 

  
  


“Get out of the water, Baek.” He slips his whistle between his lips and blows hard (probably more times than he really needed to). 

  
  


“Wait for awhile, Chanyeol will come to save me.” Jongin can see his best friend’s short legs desperately kicking underwater to keep his face above the water. Baekhyun pretends to flail.

  
  


Jongin smacks his palm against his forehead and drags it down the length of his face. 

  
  


“Don’t you dare stop him when he gives me CPR, Jongin!” 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are definitely appreciated.  
> Did you enjoy the fluff in this one?


End file.
